


【孔李】无期

by diemoony



Category: Real Person Fiction, 孔李
Genre: ABO, M/M, ntr, 婚内出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: ❶ 我不拥有他们，我只拥有对他们的胡编乱造，是人妻栋旭和隔壁老孔的故事❷ 私设如山的ABO，不要太在乎本篇的ABO，只是个套子，很多时候甚至不像个ABO❸ 本质是一篇帽子戏法
Relationships: 孔李 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

  
孔地哲并不是个迷信的人。  
这样说表示他不会像学生妹那样沉迷杂志上的星座解说，也不会像上司那样专门去庙里求神问卜，他只是难免有点“宿命论”，是网络上看到幸运图片就忍不住转一转，早晨如果正好把咖啡杯一次丢中垃圾桶就觉得能有一天的好运气。这种“信奉”是很随便很莫名的，孔地哲自己也知道，可他依旧忍不住。就好比今晚他买菜被摊主大婶多送了一点就突发奇想怕这不是为某个未知的客人做的准备，走到公寓楼下看到门口停了搬家公司的车就突然在想是不是自己要有新邻居了。  
——这种对宿命的渴望其实是很投机的。  
孔地哲的公寓楼里有很多空屋，也包括他隔壁的那间。但他希望这个新邻居是自己的。  
——所以他忍不住相信“心诚则灵”。  
  
走出电梯就看到隔壁被打开的门，仿佛是一种鼓励。  
穿着蓝色工作服的搬家人员进进出出，箱子被胶带封得规规整整，外面什么字也没写，没什么“厨房用”或者丁点透露屋主姓名的字迹。只有箱子，连零碎的杂物也没有，不给人丁点窥到主人兴趣的可能。孔地哲拎着两大袋子采购站在门口故意慢吞吞地找钥匙，期间一个主管模样的人看了他一眼，孔地哲朝他笑了笑，他也笑了笑，孔地哲打开门，回了自己的家。  
拉面汤咕噜噜的时候，孔地哲发现楼下的搬家车已经不见了，他在客厅里听了听，对面一点动静也没有，进而开了门，发现对面的门又关上了。这时候孔地哲又难免自嘲起来，回到厨房面对做了超份量的拉面拍了拍肚子。  
人果然不能“想太多”。  
但就是忍不住。  
自此之后，孔地哲每天回家都会朝隔壁看几眼，胆子大了还会把耳朵贴到门上听一听，不是没想过门要是突然开了该怎么办，为此他准备一套又一套说辞，掰着指头算算有三十多套呢，却总也没有实践的机会，这实在有些傻气了，让孔地哲觉得好笑，顺便再气一气这位迟迟不肯出现的新邻居。  
但对未知的好奇是很有限的。  
一个多月后，大约是一个多月，因为当孔地哲对这件事失去兴趣，他也就失去了计算日子的兴趣。  
他在房间里看电视，屏幕的荧光晃得他眼皮打架，他已经洗过澡了，换上了舒适的睡衣，沙发软软地包裹着他，更软的靠垫压在膝盖上。屏幕上的人正坐在车子里接吻，道路从车窗里一路向前延伸，似乎延伸出屏幕，很远很远。  
“砰——”  
孔地哲过了会儿才确定那不是电视机里的声音，他还是一动不动地陷在沙发里，耳朵却竖了起来，他听到脚步落在地板上的声音，听到人放东西的声音。  
“哗——”  
他听到拉门声，是阳台门。孔地哲坐了起来，把坐垫小心翼翼地挪开，他很迅速地站起来，走了两步，又转身拿起咖啡杯。咖啡已经冷了。屏幕里的人停止了接吻，互相凝视着沉默。  
孔地哲也打开了阳台门，风有点冷地撩起衣角让他一瞬间产生了退回去的念头，可他已经看到了新邻居，准确地说是先看到了一截腕子，伸出了阳台，指尖错落垂着，是一只细白柔韧的手，手腕上还套着一只金环，很细，也垂着，是堪堪就要从手背上滑落的姿态。孔地哲看了几眼才迈出另一只脚。那只手的手指在空中随意地搓了搓，轻轻荡了荡，像在抚一片不存在的水流。孔地哲听到沙沙的人语，对方在讲电话，声音是听筒里漏出来的，新邻居的上半身撑在阳台上，肩胛弓起来，脸向外探着。  
是月亮一样的侧脸。  
在这样有些寒冷的暗夜里，他听电话很专心，眼睛很久都不眨一下。  
“嗯。”他终于有了一句回应，声音朦胧地含在身体里，像睡梦中的呓语。  
听筒里又落下几句，听不清在讲什么。  
“知道了。”他说，深深吸了口气又慢慢地吐出来，脸上露出点不耐烦的神色。  
听筒里没了声音，他却没有挂电话，维持着方才的姿势。孔地哲端着咖啡杯的胳膊发酸，却也一动不动，他终究是等到新邻居发现了他，对方转过脸来，落在他脸上的眼神也如一片薄情的月光，没有温度，轻飘飘的。他其实没“看到”他，眼神定恹恹的，高鼻深目，嘴唇微微开合着，是很茫然不自知的姿态。  
孔地哲吞咽了下：“你好。”他努力挑起嘴角。  
新邻居眨了下眼睛，他的睫毛很长，扫下一滴泪来。  
他就这么突如其来在孔地哲面前哭了，虽然只有一滴眼泪，却滑出明亮的线条。孔地哲吓了一跳，剩下的话全梗在嗓子里，当那滴眼泪顺着对方的脸颊从下巴上坠落的时候，新邻居冲着孔地哲皱起了眉，他放下手机，不是很友善的样子，直接转身回去了。  
阳台门被重重地拉上，像当着孔地哲的面关上了一扇门。屋子里的光是很柔和的乳白色，影影绰绰的，像一杯晃荡在黑夜里的牛奶。孔地哲吸了吸鼻子，又轻手轻脚走了几步更靠近阳台，他的胆子突然大起来，大约是被对方讨厌了，真是奇奇怪怪，那不如多讨厌些，他踮着脚伸长脖子，可惜什么都看不到，对方连窗帘都拉上了，是很素的亚麻窗帘，上面只有一条条细细垂下的线，没有其他图案。孔地哲撇了撇嘴，也回到房间。  
电视依旧在播放着那部公路电影，女主角正坐在引擎盖上抽烟，电视里有风呼啸的声音，刚才和她亲吻的人不见了，她金色的卷发很漂亮，用红底白点的发带绑着。丰润的嘴唇咬着白色的烟杆。孔地哲把咖啡杯放回到桌上，把靠垫重新抱回膝盖上。他觉得电视有些吵，可他并没有站起来关掉它。


	2. Chapter 2

孔地哲远远地看到邻居走进了电梯，他没有叫，只是走快了几步。进了大门发现对方正按着电梯等他。

意外的是他没有觉得意外。

孔地哲脚步不停地走了进去，邻居松开手指，电梯里只有他们两个人，唯一的楼层灯孤零零地亮着。

邻居又在拿着手机讲电话，这次他对着孔地哲的半张脸被遮住了，只露出些卷翘的发梢。孔地哲看了下脚尖，又把目光落了过去。

邻居穿着件黑色的高领毛衣，粗线，很长，把屁股都包住了，单下面伸出两条又直又长的腿。他的确很高，几乎和孔地哲差不多，看上去却依旧有种单薄感，这可能是因为他的姿态。孔地哲套着卫衣牛仔裤，外面套着保暖的冲锋衣，他站在电梯里是一副很松垮的样子，重心在左脚，右脚稍稍支出去些，双手插在兜里，脖子因为冷有些缩。而他的邻居始终站得很挺拔，一点松懈也没有。孔地哲看到他两侧的肩膀从黑毛衣里露出来，白皙的缝隙，像黑色岩石里埋进的细雪，一种奇妙的脆弱感。孔地哲并没有多少时尚细胞，他只觉得邻居穿这件衣服很好看，他同时也觉得，这件衣服这样的设计就是勾引别人去触摸那片裸露肌肤的，即使手不可以，眼睛也可以。

“你为什么要买那样的东西？”邻居的声音很清脆，没有怕别人听见的意思，所以孔地哲也就很坦然地听着。

“我不会装。我也不喜欢。”他对着电话说，“那么大一个，不小心就会踢到，一点用也没有。”孔地哲听出来他虽然在生气，却有点撒娇的意味。他不由得咬了下牙齿。

“……我懒得叫人上门……我要把它扔掉！”

对面的人不知道说了什么，邻居把电话拿开，直接挂掉了。

孔地哲赶紧站直了些，同时意识到现在的自己大约是很不修边幅的样子。

最近工作室里忙他好几天没刮胡子了，刚才在外面跑了半天，风很大，头发肯定是吹乱了。电梯里没有镜子，四周的钢板上倒映出两个模糊扭曲的影子。孔地哲在裤子口袋里捏着手指，提醒自己不要忍不住对着钢板理头发。

“你好。”邻居打招呼道，像是完全不记得之前见过孔地哲，“是同一层啊。”

孔地哲看了他一眼才温和地笑起来：“是啊。”

对方毫不隐藏地把孔地哲从上打量到下，孔地哲保持着笑容也不躲闪。他们的楼层很高，电梯却一直没有停。

_真是神奇。_

孔地哲等着楼层数字改变三次后才说：“是遇到什么家具有安装麻烦吗？”他看到对方的嘴角弯起来，“需要我帮忙吗？”

电梯“叮——”的一声刚好停了，门缓缓打开，放进些新的空气，邻居先走了出去，孔地哲跟在他身后。

“是一个鱼缸。”邻居的声音回荡在楼层间，他走得头也不回。

“我可以试试。”孔地哲和他保持着差几步的距离，这样当他转身的时候，他能和他保持一段很礼貌的距离，“如果你不介意的话。”

对方转过身来，孔地哲正好能看着他的眼睛：“反正你都要扔掉了。”

对方的笑容又深了些，眼睛都有些眯起来：“气话而已。”他居然显出点不好意思的神色，“那麻烦你了，不行也没关系，我明天找别人。”

他把拇指放在密码锁上，门锁在木头里吱吱嘎嘎地响着。

“李栋旭。”

“孔地哲。”

孔地哲看到李栋旭保持笑容微微觑了觑眼。


End file.
